Kita
by nonmaden
Summary: Random Drabble Collection, Fuwa/Kazamatsuri.


**Disclaimer: **Daisuke Higuchi

**Warn: **OOC, typo(s), dan berbagai kejanggalan yang kalian temukan.

Note: mereka bukan siswa SMP dalam ff ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Mine<strong>

"Kau ada latihan pagi hari ini?"

"Iya, kau berangkat ke laboratorium jam 8?"

"Hmm,"

Si atlet kembali menyuaptkan nasi ke mulutnya, menyumpit sedikit _kinpira_* dan menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengunyah makanannya. "Bekalmu sudah kusiapkan di meja dapur, jangan lupa membawanya,"

"Iya, aku tahu," jawabnya seraya menyumpit sedikit daging ikan panggang lalu memakannya.

"Mungkin nanti aku pulang agak malam,"

"Shigeki mengajakmu minum?"

"Ahaha, begitulah..." ucapnya seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

Tak berapa lama, mereka menyelesaikan sarapan dan membereskan peralatan makan. Shou bersiap untuk berangkat, meninggalkan Daichi yang bertugas mencuci peralatan makan.

"Ittekimasu!" serunya dari ruang makan yang langsung terhubung ke dapur.

"Itterasshai,"

Tak terasa malam telah tiba, waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.34. Shou keluar gedung bersama beberapa rekan setimnya. Shigeki merangkul bahunya. Mereka mengobrolkan sesuatu lalu tertawa lepas. Tawa Shigeki tiba-tiba terhenti dan segera memeluk Shou dari samping, membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut.

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan Pocchi kali ini," dijulurkannya lidahnya, seolah menghina lawan bicaranya.

Shou mengalihkan pandangan sesuai dengan arah pandang Shigeki. Agak terkejut melihat sosok yang berdiri tenang sambil melipat tangan di hadapan mereka.

"Dia bukan anak anjing,"

"Pocchi, kau mau ikut dengan kami kan?" diusap-usapkannya pipinya ke pipi pria dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu kepadanya, dan sudah kubilang dia bukan anak anjing,"

"Kau pelit sekali, Daichi. Lagipula yang memutuskan untuk ikut atau tidak kan Pocchi sendiri, bukan kau," dia sudah menghentikan aksinya kepada Shou dan menatap lurus pria di hadapan mereka.

"Kalau kau menyebutku pelit, dari 91 ajakanmu, Shou datang 86 kali. Kali pertama dia tak datang karena dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, kali kedua karena dia sudah ada janji dengan kakaknya, kali ketiga..."

"Ya ya ya... sudah cukup, tak perlu kau jelaskan lagi. Jadi, Pocchi, kau mau ikut dengan kami kan?" diberikannya tatapan mengiba kepada Shou, berusaha membuat Shou mau mengikuti tawarannya.

"Shou..." si pria yang datang sendirian mengulurkan tangan kanannya, memosisikan telapak tangan agar menghadap ke atas ke arah pria yang dipanggilnya.

"Pocchi..."

Yang bersangkutan memandang kedua orang yang memanggilnya bergantian. "Maaf... Shigeki," dilepaskannya pelukan pria yang lebih tua darinya lalu menyambut uluran tangan mantan kiper timnya.

"Lain kali aku pasti ikut. Aku pulang dulu teman-teman," dia membungkukkan badan kepada rekan-rekannya dan mengembangkan senyum sebelum berlalu dengan pria di sampingnya.

"Dasar mereka,"

* * *

><p><strong>Black<strong>

"Daichi, apa itu baju yang sama dengan yang kau pakai kemarin?"

"Tidak, baju kemarin sudah masuk keranjang pakaian kotor,"

Shou berhenti menambahkan tulisan dalam dokumen yang diketiknya. Memerhatikan mantan rekan setimnya sejenak yang masih berkutat dengan file-file yang Shou tak mengerti isinya. Salahkan rekannya yang sejak kecil terlalu jenius hingga mencapai batas minimal untuk menyeberang ke arah abnormal. Atau memang gen dalam keluarganya seperti itu? Entahlah, Shou sendiri tak memedulikan hal itu dan bisa dibilang sudah memiliki imun alami sejak mereka pertama bertemu.

Si peneliti melihat pria di depannya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menuju ke arah lemari pakaian miliknya. Tanpa ragu dan tanpa izin sang pemilik, si rambut coklat membuka pintu lemari lebar-lebar. Matanya menyisir isi lemari dari atas ke bawah. Sesekali menggeledah baju-baju di dalamnya tanpa merusak susunannya.

"Daichi, kenapa pakaian yang kau miliki sama semua?" sesekali mengeluarkan beberapa baju dan memerhatikannya.

"Baju-baju itu berbeda, Shou. Modelnya berbeda, yang kau pengang ada dua garis vertikal putih di lengan, yang sebelumnya satu garis vertikal warna biru, lalu..." terang si lebih tinggi tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ya ya, sudah cukup," sela si pendek sebelum pria jenius di depannya berbicara panjang lebar, "lalu kenapa kebanyakan bajumu berwarna hitam?"

"Karena nyaman dipakai, ukurannya pas denganku,"

"Daichi... besok kita belanja baju untukmu, aku yang pilih, kau tidak boleh menolak,"

'Sejak kapan Shou jadi memikirkan baju yang kupakai...?' begitu pikir Daichi.

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween<strong>

Si peneliti terdiam melihat pria di hadapannya. Kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, jubah hitam dengan warna merah di bagian dalam. Seingatnya, pakaian semacam itu merujuk kepada tokoh fiksi bernama drakula.

"Trick or Treat...?"

"..."

"Trick or Treat...?"

"..."

"Trick or Treat...?"

"Ah!" memukulkan tangan setelah mengingat sesuatu, "aku tidak punya makanan permen, kue atau cokelat. Kau sudah menghabiskan cokelat terakhir kemarin. Mau kubuatkan sirup?"

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, dia mengerutkan bibir, "kalau begitu, selamat makaaan..."

"!"

"Yang ini pun manis..." ujar si 'drakula' setelah menjilat bibirnya seakan ada sisa krim atau cokelat yang tertinggal.

'Bodoh, mana ada drakula semanis ini...'

Tapi yang bersangkutan tak mengungkapkan pikirannya secara blak-blakan seperti dulu.

* * *

><p><strong>Cake<strong>

"_Hari ini jangan bekerja sampai larut!"_

'Walau sudah diperingatkan seperti itu, mana bisa aku meninggalkan ini begitu saja... Ah, aku belum menghitung data ini... konsentrasi larutan ini... waktu yang diperlukan untuk...'

"Sudah kubilang hari ini jangan bekerja sampai larut. Istirahatlah sebentar..." ujarnya sambil berdiri di ambang pintu.

"..."

Minimnya reaksi membuatnya menghela napas.

"Sebentar lagi selesai... 30 menit lagi..."

"Baiklah..." berpindah posisi dengan menyandarkan punggung di kusen pintu.

Sepuluh menit menit menunggu, dia masih sibuk menghitung dan mengetik dan menulis dan mengetik lagi.

Enam belas menit menunggu, dia mulai sibuk berkutat dengan komputer.

Dua puluh dua menit menunggu, dia mulai merapikan kertas-kertas catatan penelitiannya, tak menyadari pintu ruangannya ditutup saangaaaat perlahan.

Tiga puluh menit menunggu. Pekerjaannya hari ini telah selesai. Berkas-berkas penelitian sudah selesai ditata. Layar komputer telah dimatikan. Ruangan mendadak gelap. Dia membalikkan badan, bermaksud meminta tolong pada orang yang menunggunya untuk mengecek saklar listrik. Namun, yang menyambutnya adalah cahaya dari kumpulan batang warna warni.

"Selamat ulang tahun,"

"..."

"Aku tahu kau pasti lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu, tahun lalu kau juga melupakannya. Kau terlalu sibuk bekerja..."

Tepat sasaran.

"Make a wish?" ucapnya bukan sebagai pertanyaan.

"Setelah aku meniup lilin-lilin ini, ruangan ini akan gelap gulita,"

"Tidak masalah, karena jarak kita berdekatan,"

"..." dan yang berulang tahun hari ini meniup lilin di atas kue yang dibawa rekannya.

"Daichi, aku tidak mau kuenya hancur..."

Bluk!

"lagi..." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, benda yang sejak tadi dibwanya sudah jatuh ke lantai.

"Ah!" sedikit terkejut karena dia –lagi-lagi– menjatuhkan kue buatan rekannya, "tidak masalah, aku akan memakannya... setelah ini..."

"!"

'Semoga kuenya tidak terinjak,'

"Huwaaa...!"

* * *

><p><strong>New Year<strong>

"Ayo kita lakukan _hatsumode_!"

"..." yang ditanya masih fokus menghabiskan kue yang sempat terjatuh dan untungnya kondisinya masih utuh.

"Kita sudah lama tak melakukan _hatsumode_ bersama. Sekarang sudah jam 11.51, ayo kita berangkat,"

Menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada sebagai ucapan terima kasih, tanda bahwa dia selesai makan, "di luar dingin, apa tak apa?"

"Iya, ayo siap-siap," dan dia pun menyeret rekannya untuk berbenah.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di kuil. Apalagi mereka menggunakan kendaraan pribadi dan petunjuk dari si rambut coklat.

"Huwaaa, dingin sekali..." dia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya.

Dia menangkupkan kedua tangan ke tangan rekannya, membantu menghangatkannya, "kan tadi sudah kubilang, tapi kau memaksa,"

"Tapi jam segini di sini masih sepi," ucapnya lirih.

"?"

"Aa! Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Ayo berdoa,"

"..."

"Baiklah..."

Mereka melempar koin ke dalam kotak altar, mencakupkan tangan dua kali lalu berdoa. Mereka khusyuk berdoa selama beberapa menit.

"Sayang sekali ya, kita tidak bisa mengetahui peruntungan nasib kita,"

"Kita masih punya waktu besok kalau kau mau ke kuil lagi,"

"Daichi, tadi kau berdoa apa?"

"Hmm, agar penelitianku lancar dan berhasil,"

"Hanya itu?" langkahnya terhenti.

"Kenapa?" dia pun ikut menghentikan langkah.

"..."

Ditangkupkannya kedua tangan ke pipi rekannya. Yang lebih tua sedikit berjengit karena dingin di pipinya. Si pelaku sedikit merendah untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Menatap mata coklat rekannya dalam-dalam.

'Kami memikirkan hal yang sama.'

* * *

><p>*kinpira = tumis sayuran dengan bumbu gula, mirin dan kecap asin jepang.<p>

Sebenarnya ingin publish fic ini pas ultah Daichi (ya ampun, dia udah 30 tahun), tapi karena sekelompok orang, saya yang harusnya sudah bisa internetan tanggal segitu jadi nggak bisa. Padahal pingin banget ngerayain(?) ulang tahun om Daichi dan papa Daichi yang jatuh di tanggal yang sama... ya sudahlah...

Maaf kalau ada hal-hal yang nggak dimengerti... maaf kalo fic ini super random...

Thank's for reading... mind to review?


End file.
